


Hark! The Admirer of Beauty Sings

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Kiran's close friends put an end to her new Winter's Day addiction, and make her see the error in her ways.
Relationships: Lay | Ranulf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hark! The Admirer of Beauty Sings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts, Dec. 14th, 2020. "Kiran's closest Hero comrades band together to stage an intervention."

The warm hearty smell of stew, and the sound of heroes chatting among themselves filled the air as Kiran plopped down at the table in the festively decorated Dining Hall. Exhausted from her morning meetings with Soren and Claude, she had completely spaced out while listening to Soren lecture on the upcoming back-to-back Tempest Trials. He wanted Claude and her to scout out possible locations for the Order’s winter encampment before these vortexes touched down, ruining the Winter’s Day and New Year’s festivities. However, that task was for another day!

Kiran grinned ear to ear as she pulled out an angelic tree topper from a shopping bag on her lap, and placed it in the middle of the table. Its flowing white robes contrasted with the long red ponytail on the balding angel, somewhat resembling a well-known fat mage from Tellius in the Order of Heroes.

“What the frig is that?!” Ranulf jumped in his seat and the fur along his tail bristled, when he noticed the ornament sitting across from him. The corners of his lips turned downward, and his brows pushed themselves together as he looked up at Kiran in disappointment. “Don’t tell me you bought more of those stupid Winter’s Day Tree decorations from Anna?!”

“They’re not stupid!” Kiran gasped, reaching into the bag again and pulling out a second doll. Similar to the first, but in a reindeer outfit. “See! They’re cute!” She gleefully held the soft round doll out for all to see, then passed it to Sakura beside her.

Sakura grimaced as she stared down at the doll. Small little antlers, and a red shiny nose over a mustache. “Oooh, they are… something.” Not wanting to hurt the summoner’s feelings, she forced a smile, and placed the fat doll down as Claude slid into the seat across from her, handing everyone a paper wrapped sandwich.

“Cute is not the word I would use.” Claude raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair beside Ranulf.

“Anna and Oliver made a whole festive collection!” Kiran pulled out a third ornament from her bag, the fat doll dressed in fur lined robes, and a small tinkling bell chimed lightly on its cap as she placed it beside the other two. “I can’t see which one I get before I buy the box it comes in. Which means I have to buy more boxes so I can keep trying to get the whole set! I only managed to snag a few so far, the rest have been dupes, but I will drop by their booth again after lunch.” She happily explained to her friends, the bag on her lap full of empty boxes and other dolls similar to the three lined up in a row on the table.

“I was fine with one or two, but this is getting out of hand!” Ranulf spat, noticing the stash on her lap.

“I tried to tell her, but she just wouldn’t listen.” Claude sighed, shaking his head slowly, unwrapping his lunch and taking a bite.

“I have to get them all!” Kiran gave a small insulted gasp, touching her chest lightly. “I thought we could decorate the tree in the front room with them!”

Ranulf’s eyes widened, and he gave a disgusted snort. “Absolutely not!”

“Huh? I don’t understand!” Kiran cried in confusion. “Why not?!”

“Besides the fact that each one is a disturbing effigy to Oliver?” Ranulf’s scrunched up his nose, and he pursed his lips, drawing a line in the sand. “There is no way I’m living in a house with a whole tree covered in those staring down at me, plus they are a waste of coin!”

“No they’re not, and it’s fun!” Kiran picked up the centre fat angel, and held it close to her chest. She looked down at it, and then back up to Ranulf. “They’re just cute pudgy holiday boys in festive outfits! It’s not Oliver, you’re being silly!”

“How do you not see it?” Ranulf slowly asked, rubbing his temple, astonished at what he was hearing.

“Sakura, Claude, Ranulf is overreacting, right?” She turned to her friends, who were quietly trying to finish their lunch, not wanting to be pulled into the roommate’s argument. “Tell him he is overreacting!” Kiran demanded, shoving the doll in their faces and shaking it vigorously.

Sakura snatched the doll from Kiran’s hand, and pointed at its face. “No, he’s right Kiran. Look at these little mustaches…” She huffed, and placed the doll face down on the table, looking at the other two sternly. “These are definitely all creepy Oliver figurines, and definitely not cute!”

“And even if they weren’t,” Claude gave her a shrug, and gestured to the dolls. “should you really be gambling away an entire month's pay just to collect them all?”

Ranulf snickered and leaned back in his chair, wearing a smug smile as he addressed Kiran. “If you want to keep one, then pick a favorite, but you need to return the rest of them, and beg Anna for your money back. Oliver is a dishonorable beorc, and you should not be giving him, or Anna, your hard earned coin for these.”

“But, maybe he has turned over a new leaf?” Kiran pouted, her eyes widening when she thought of an idea to defend her choices. She pulled out one of the boxes the dolls came in and pointed at the other potential dolls she could get. “Look, they even have laguz in the collection!”

“Ah huh.” Ranulf’s face was deadpan, as he leaned over, not looking at the box, but directly into her eyes. “And which laguz do you suppose they chose to use?”

“Herons.” Kiran looked at the box, and back to him, while Ranulf continued to silently stare back in their standoff, waiting for the wheels in her brain to start turning. “Ah, FRICK!” Kiran cried out when it finally sunk in. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, and dropped the box in defeat. “I have to go.” She angrily mumbled, standing from her seat and grabbing the dolls on the table, stuffing them into the shopping bag.

“Where are you going?” Sakura asked, handing her the last doll, as Ranulf and Claude exchanged triumphant nods.

“Anna and I have to have a little talk.” Kiran grumbled, stomping off and out of the dining hall, much to her friend's relief.

End.


End file.
